Arrow to the Heart
Arrow to the Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourteenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-eighth case overall. It takes place in Eurasia appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot In the aftermath of the reveal that Oracle's hideout was located in Ulaanbaatar, Connor and the player set off to the city to find and arrest Oracle once and for all. While driving through the landscape to the city, Connor spotted something suspicious in a nearby encampment and decided to investigate it. Soon, the pair found the body of Mongol tribe chief Yargai with an arrow in his heart. With the help of Penelope, Nia confirmed Yargai was shot with a crossbow. The pair first questioned Yargai's second-in-command Tseren, the victim's wife Jaliqai and medical intern Diana Larsdottir before Takagi told the pair that she'd hacked into a government satellite and found an abandoned building near the city, believing it to be Oracle's hideout. The pair quickly headed to Oracle's hideout where they were able to suspect investor Tadashi Miyako and secretary Vladimir Rusanov, as well as finding the murder weapon. Imran then told the team that he was out on a yak ride when he saw a campfire in the encampment get out of control. The team raced to the camp and helped contain the fire, discovering more of the suspect's motivations. Finally, Tseren was revealed as the killer. Tseren tried to deny the accusations before cracking under pressure, saying Yargai had to die to save the tribe. Tseren recounted how the tribe were migrating across the country when they came across a dangerous mountain trail. Tseren begged Yargai to not bring the tribe over the trail as it was too risky but Yargai arrogantly refused and did it anyway. Tseren then snapped and confessed that many of the tribesman died along the trail and that it was all Yargai's fault. Tseren described how he knew he had to do something but had no means to do it, until he was gifted the crossbow by a Russian man. He then proceeded to shoot Yargai through the heart. In his trial, he was sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder. When Judge Emerson asked Tseren who supplied the crossbow, he confessed the truth, saying it was Vladimir Rusanov. With the truth behind the murder revealed, the player raced to catch Vladimir and send him to court. The player and Connor raced to Mount Khan where Vladimir was last spotted and searched the area. Eventually, the pair found his wallet containing a rusted safe key. Remembering that Oracle's hideout contained a locked safe, they headed back there and unlocked the safe. There, they found a burner phone which they sent to Takagi for analysis. Takagi confirmed that the phone contained details of the counterfeiting scheme, revealing Vladimir as one half of Oracle. She also informed them that Vladimir had booked a boat out of the country, prompting them to head to the docks to confront him. When confronted about being Oracle, Vladimir laughed and insisted that he wasn't Oracle. Vladimir continued on, saying that Oracle was a single person and that he was just her loyal acolyte, doing what she told him to do. He recounted how Oracle manipulated Tseren into killing Yargai as Yargai had discovered her identity, instructing him to gift Tseren the crossbow to use. The pair quickly arrested him and placed him in a holding cell where Anya requested to know what had happened. Upon hearing the news, Anya broke down and requested some time alone. Meanwhile, Riya and the player helped Jaliqai in her attempts to get a job in the city so she could leave her tribal life behind. Once they had finished helping her, she thanked the pair before leaving. Finally, the team prepared for Vladimir's trial. As they entered the courtroom, they discovered that Judge Whitney Emerson was missing. Before they could search for her, however, a panicked Logan raced into the courtroom, insisting that Whitney had just been found dead. Summary Victim *'Yargai' (found with an arrow in his heart) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Tseren' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with yaks. *The suspect drinks salty tea. *The suspect practices aiming. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with yaks. *The suspect drinks salty tea. *The suspect practices aiming. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with yaks. *The suspect drinks salty tea. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with yaks. *The suspect drinks salty tea. *The suspect practices aiming. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with yaks. *The suspect drinks salty tea. *The suspect practices aiming. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with yaks. *The killer drinks salty tea. *The killer practices aiming. *The killer is male. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Encampment. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rugs, Tree Stump, Broken Wood) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with yaks) *Examine Rugs. (Result: Arrow) *Analyze Arrow. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks salty tea) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: List of Tribesman; New Suspect: Tseren) *Speak to Tseren about the murder in the encampment. *Examine Broken Wood. (Result: Wooden Figurine) *Examine Wooden Figurine. (Result: Figurine Identified; New Suspect: Jaliqai) *Inform Jaliqai of her husband's death. (New Crime Scene: Mount Khan) *Investigate Mount Khan. (Clue: Box of Medicine) *Examine Box of Medicine. (Result: Label; New Suspect: Diana Larsdottir) *Ask Diana why she's in Mongolia. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Oracle's Hideout. (Clues: Broken Sign, Tablet, Metal Crate) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sold Sign) *Analyze Sold Sign. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Tadashi Miyako) *Question Tadashi over buying the building. (Attribute: Tadashi is in contact with yaks) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Medical Records; New Suspect: Vladimir Rusanov) *Ask Vladimir why he was in Oracle's hideout. (Attribute: Vladimir drinks salty tea) *Examine Metal Crate. (Result: Crossbow) *Analyze Crossbow. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices aiming; New Crime Scene: Genghis Khan Statue) *Investigate Genghis Khan Statue. (Clues: Damaged Doll, Wet Rag) *Examine Damaged Doll. (Result: Creepy Doll) *Confront Tseren over the doll of the victim. (Attribute: Tseren is in contact with yaks, drinks salty tea and practices aiming) *Examine Wet Rag. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (05:00:00; Result: Tears) *Ask Jaliqai why she was crying. (Attribute: Jaliqai is in contact with yaks, drinks salty tea and practices aiming) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Campfire. (Clues: Burning Wood, Cooled Ashes, Broken Talisman) *Examine Burning Wood. (Result: Stethoscope) *Confront Diana about being in the camp. (Attribute: Diana is in contact with yaks and drinks salty tea) *Examine Cooled Ashes. (Result: Bloody Rock) *Analyze Bloody Rock. (04:00:00) *Confront Tadashi over his blood on the rock. (Attribute: Tadashi drinks salty tea and practices aiming) *Examine Broken Talisman. (Result: Mongol Tribe Gift) *Speak to Vladimir about the victim gifting him a talisman. (Attribute: Vladimir is in contact with yaks and practices aiming) *Investigate Map of the World. (Clues: Victim's Fur Jacket, Quiver) *Examine Victim's Fur Jacket. (Result: Fur) *Analyze Fur. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Examine Quiver. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Go to All High and Mighty (4/5). (No stars) All High and Mighty (4/5) *Investigate Mount Khan. (Clues: Tourism Box) *Examine Tourism Box. (Result: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Rusted Safe Key) *Investigate Oracle's Hideout. (Clues: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Burner Phone) *Analyze Burner Phone. (05:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Arrest Vladimir for his crimes. (Reward: Gun Holster; New Quasi-Suspect: Anya Rusanova) *Inform Anya of her nephew's arrest. *See how you can Jaliqai. *Investigate Encampment. (Clue: Brown Trunk) *Examine Brown Trunk. (Result: Job Application) *Analyze Job Application. (06:00:00) *Return the application to Jaliqai. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Eurasia (UnknownGamez)